


Abdication

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Family, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Feral Behavior, Hunters & Hunting, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Romance, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They would tear into any being that threatened their existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdication

To them, when looking from the skies above, the setting sun signaled the end of daylight. Ripclaw knew that all too well, as her claws shifted through black bones and red hides.

It seemed that every day, Ripclaw rose to the air with her wings as the torching sun touched down. Her freedom was what made her who she was, a beast with wings made of metal and leather. She held wings that carried her out to the hunt. She hunted those who were weak, and those who would dare call her “sister”. Ripclaw would keep soaring and flying, as the skies had proven to be endless and all-encompassing for her.

Ser-Ket herself had wanted to stay where she was; it had proven to be enough for her. Though she wouldn’t admit it to her companion, she had always looked upon Ripclaw for guidance. Her claws curled upon the ground, small twisting of metal, and she tilted her helm back. She wasn’t waiting for her, no, she was just looking at the white skies. She would stay. They were among the beasts, they were what separated them from the other creatures.

Ripclaw was searching, and Ser-Ket was stagnant, but they still fought alongside each other and their fellow comrades. They would tear into any being that threatened their existence. They had to keep fighting, keep existing, because they didn’t want to susceptible to abdication.


End file.
